


What do you do now

by runnerhp589



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnerhp589/pseuds/runnerhp589
Summary: Scorpius tells James. James tries to figure out what to do.





	What do you do now

James doesn’t know what to do, he just stares. Scorpius’s note is long, written on fancy cream parchment in perfect cursive. He doesn’t realize he had sat down until he puts his head in his hands and sobs, Scorpius’s note fluttering down on the worn blue sofa beside him. 

“Albus hasn’t told anyone before, and I think you need to talk to him James. Albus isn’t okay.”

 

******

 

James knocks on the mahogany door, the door which used to have scrawls of James and Albus playing when Albus was five, the door which used to have rock wizarding and muggle band posters when Albus was thirteen, and now just has Albus’ name in green and silver striped wooden letters on the door.

“Come in,” comes a quiet voice from inside, and James enters to see Albus sitting on his bed strumming his guitar lightly. 

“I know,” James says shakily, closing the door behind him and not meeting Albus’ eyes.

James looks up after a loud moment of silence. Albus’ face has gone from confused, to shocked to angry in a couple of moments.

“It’s not true!” Albus shouts, green eyes, exactly like Harry’s, flashing angrily. Albus stuffs his hands into his jeans, and then as if realizing that looks like a defeatist motion, whips them out and steps a couple of paces to shove at James. 

“Get out!” James can see the tears welling in Albus’ eyes, and for once doesn’t leave and let Albus stew and come back when he is in a better mood. He knows talking to Albus now will make it worse, but he has to do it now, he can’t leave it, not when he didn’t even know what was happening to Albus until a few hours ago.

James wants to hug Albus, and cry with him, and tell him everything will be okay.

But instead he asks, “Is Harry hurting you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If this has triggered you in some way, there are hotline services that can help. Please look after yourselves.


End file.
